MAbs are homogeneous proteins that recognize specific epitopes on an antigen (e.g., a soluble protein or a cellular component). Because of their specificity, MAbs can provide the scientist with highly selective reagents that can be used for diagnostic and/or therapeutic applications. An antibody producing hybridoma cell line is generated by fusing cultured myeloma cells with spleen lymphocytes from an immunized mouse. This research program will demonstrate the feasibility of applying a new technology, which will significantly reduce the immunization time, decrease the cost of hybridoma production, and provide a larger yield of hybridomas. A new technology is described in which immunization is achieved in seven days and antibody producing hybridomas are available in 2l days. This technology will also provide a higher yield of hybridomas than conventional methods due to the use of effective growth factors which are an integral part of this process. Phase I study will demonstrate the feasibility of using both soluble protein antigens as well as cultured tumor cells in conjunction with this accelerated immunization technique. The aim of the research is to decrease the time requirements and increase hybridoma yield for generating tumor specific MAbs.